


I can also be female.

by valjazmin



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Español, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjazmin/pseuds/valjazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él solo quería ser amado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can also be female.

-¿Su nombre…?- Dijo aquel chico que me estaba atendiendo.  
-Lou... Louisa.- Dije algo nervioso.  
-Ok, la llamaremos cuando su pedido este listo.- Le sonreí falsamente y este me guiñó un ojo pero yo solo los rodé, solo quería sentarme, tomar mi café y leer mi libro. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar mientras movía seductoramente mis caderas, cosa que ya lo hacia siempre, ya estaba acostumbrado.  
Si, dije Louisa, pero mi nombre es Louis. Toda mi vida viví en Doncaster, en un lugar en el que todos me conocían por el apodo de ‘El chico afeminado’ Para ser sincero si lo era y bastante. En ese entonces me seguía llamando Louis, pero no fue hasta que cumplí 17 y me mude a Londres, en el cual toda mi vida dio un gran giro. De Louis, pase a ser Louisa, la chica mas deseada por mis compañeros de trabajo. Solo algunos compañeros sabían de mi doble personalidad y era con ellos con los que me acostaba y tenia sexo en donde fuese. Ellos sabían que si los demás chicos se enteraban de mi secreto ellos perdían, ya que era muy deseado y los demás no dudarían en tener algo conmigo aun siendo hetero, quizás eso les excitaba, ver a un chico que lucia muy bien como chica los calentaba. Ahora tengo 19 y no estudiaba, solo trabajaba.  
Fui hasta la mesa más escondida de esa cafetería, sintiendo las miradas de los chicos en mí, mientras el sonidito particular de mis tacones resonaba en todo el lugar, a pesar del ruido de la gente hablando. Lucia una linda falda redonda, color rosa, con la que dejaba ver mas mis piernas en las que tenia medias blancas hasta un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas. Si, me gustaba provocar a los hombres.  
Me senté y crusé mis piernas. Ya estaba acostumbrado, mi polla ya no me molestaba al hacer esa acción. Obviamente depilaba todo el cuerpo y para mi suerte mis vellos no eran tan gruesos como los de los demás chicos, y eso me daba una ventaja a la hora de que mis compañeros de trabajo tocaban mis piernas descaradamente. Mi voz de por si, siempre a sido fina, así que también con eso nunca he tenido algún problema. Mi cabello era liso y castaño. Lo tenía un poco más arriba de mis hombros y con un flequillo hacia la derecha. También me maquillaba, no excesivamente, pero no salía sin delinear mis ojos, mi brillo labial y un poco de sombra en los ojos.  
Puse mis lentes y saque mi libro, pero antes de que me pusiera a leer la primera palabra, de lejos vi que el chico que me había atendido venía donde mi, pensé que me llamaría, pero venia él con mi pedido hacia mi mesa. Lo mire con una ceja alzada y mordiendo mi labio. Le sonreí y deje el libro a un lado. El chico era bastante lindo ahora que le prestaba atención. Tenía el cabello alborotado y ondulado. Me devolvió la sonrisa y pude ver que era muy linda.  
-Su café…- Me dijo y me extendió el café.  
-Gracias…  
-Harry, mi nombre es Harry.  
-Bueno, gracias, Harry. Pensé que me llamarías, como pediste mi nombre…  
-Si, pero cuando te viniste a sentar los chicos te miraban mucho así que pensé que te sentirías algo incomoda de nuevo si te llamaba para que fueses a buscar tu café.- Se notaba algo avergonzado y me causo mucha ternura. Lo mire con una sonrisa y hable.  
-Gracias.- Reí bajito y me miro por última vez y pude notar que eran de color, pero no pude saber de cual ya que se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el mesón en cual trabajaba.-Lindo chico…- Susurré al verlo atender a otras personas.- Pero en donde trabajo hay mejores…  
**  
Entre al gran edificio en el cual trabajaba, mientras las miradas de los demás trabajadores que caminaban por ahí recaían en mis piernas y trasero. Seguí con la mirada hacia al frente, con la manos en mi bolso, en el cual contenía mis maquillajes, el celular, dinero, entre otras cosas. Escuche la voz de alguien que ya conocía saludarme y sonreí de lado. Era Theo, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo con los que me acostaba. Entre a la gran sala en donde trabajaba. Era un Call-center. Sentí una mano en mi cadera, justo en donde comenzaba mi pequeña falda, la que se encontraba sobre mi blusa de mezclilla. Gire mi cabeza, haciendo que mi cabello se moviera y pude ver a Theo acercarse a mis labios pero lo pare.  
-Hey… lo nuestro es solo sexo, ¿Comprendes?– Le susurre con una vos muy sensual, mientras quedaba de frente a él y deslicé mi dedo índice por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su cinturón. Mordí mi labio y hablo.  
-¿Y entonces que hacemos aquí, cuando podríamos estar en el baño, bebé?– Sonreí, sabía a que se refería con eso.  
-Hmm…- Hice como si lo estuviese pensando y baje mi mano que estaba en su cinturón hasta su entrepierna. La apreté y Theo soltó un pequeño gemido al mismo tiempo en el que miraba para los lados, asustado, por si alguien lo hubiese escuchando.- Quizás otro día.- Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.  
-¡Hey! ¡Louisa! ¡Eres una…! Agh... perra.- Reí por lo bajo y fui hasta mi escritorio de trabajo.  
Era el mas joven trabajando ahí, y para los chicos era my bueno eso, ya que todos sobrepasaban los 25 años, y ver a una ‘Chica’ de 19 años trabajando en un lugar en donde solo habían adultos ya maduros , era la atracción para todos. La mayoría de las veces tenía sexo en plena hora de trabajo, pero no me decían nada, y es que mi jefe babeaba por mi. Era lo mejor de ser así, caliente, atractivo y tan codiciado por los hombres.  
Me senté frente al escritorio y me coloque los audífonos. Comenzaba otro día de trabajo… y sexo.  
Encontré raro que ya sean las 4 de la tarde y ningún compañero de trabajo se me haya acercado para tener sexo conmigo y es que me estaba aburriendo mucho ya que casi nadie llamaba. Mire hacia mi alrededor y divise el escritorio de Hans, el que estaba a dos un cubículos al frente de mi pero a la derecha. Él era otro de mis compañeros con los que tenia sexo. Saque un papelito plegable en los que escribía notas, lo hice bolita y se lo tire.  
-Pero que mier…- Miro para todos lados hasta que me miro y le sonreí. Este me sonrió de vuelta e hice un movimiento rápido con cabeza hacia la derecha, aun mirándolo, en seña de que fuésemos a fuera. Modio su labio y bajo la mirada a mis piernas. Subí un poco mas mi falda, y mire para aun lado, dándome cuenta que la trabajadora estaba durmiendo, así que subí mas mi falda hasta dejar a la vista mi entre pierna, la cual toque mientras este miraba. Vi como se levanto y fue directo hacia la puerta de salida. Sonreí de lado e igualmente fui directo hacia esa puerta.  
Apenas entramos al baño nos besamos mientras Hans tocaba mi culo, cosa que hacia que me pegara mas a su cuerpo y nuestras pollas se refregaban con cada movimiento mío y el de Hans. Rápidamente entramos a un cubículo y me dio la vuelta.  
-Hoy serás una buena perra conmigo, ¿verdad?.- Asentí mientras mordía mi labio. Este subió mi falda, tomo mi ropa interior y la subió, cosa que hizo que esa maldita prenda se me enterrara mas en mis nalgas. Dio un manotazo en cada nalga y este seguía subiendo mas arriba mi ropa interior, pero con otra apretó mi entre pierna desde atrás y di un fuerte gemido. Luego de eso bajo por fin mi ropa interior. Lo vi hincarse y luego su lengua paso por mi agujero.  
-¡Oh, mierda…!- Gemí con voz aguda y agache mi cabeza mientras que mis manos estaban en pared del lado derecho del cubículo. Nuevamente lamió esa zona e hizo fuerza para entrar en mi agujero, cosa que no era nada difícil a estas alturas…  
Apretó mis dos nalgas y escupió en mi entrada para luego lamer nuevamente.- ¡Ah!- Gemí de nuevo.- Fóllame…- dije apenas, ya que esas lamidas me estaban colocando muy excitado. Metió nuevamente su lengua a mi agujero y dio una ultima lamida. Tomó mis caderas y las acerco a su miembro aun dentro de sus pantalones que ya estaba muy duro. Refregó mi trasero en su polla y me apretó a su cuerpo, abrazándose a este y moviéndose, como si me estuviese embistiendo.  
-Eres tan caliente, perra…- Al terminar de hablar dio una fuerte embestida y se separó de mi. Miré hacia atrás y lo vi desabrocharse sus pantalones, aun mirando mi culo, el cual levante un poco mas y moví de lado a lado, provocándolo y sonreí al verlo morderse el labio. Bajo sus pantalones y pude ver que hoy su polla estaba muy parada y se veía muy comestible, pero no me acerque a darle una mamada, ya que solo quería que me follara luego. Me pegó nuevamente a él y ahora su polla se movía de arriba para abajo, aun sin entrar en mi, solo por todo el largo de mis culo. Pero de un momento a otro entro con fuerzas y solté un fuerte y agudo gemido.  
-Hijo de puta…- Dije al sentir ya todo su puto miembro dentro de mi. Al igual que hace un rato se apego a mi y ahora ya con su miembro dentro me empezó a embestir con fuerzas y sintiendo que con cada entrada su miembro se enterraba aún mas en mi.-¡Ah!¡Mas rápido!- Sin esperar mas me obedeció y de movimientos lentos pero profundos paso a rápidos y muy profundos. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi polla y la comencé a mover al mismo ritmo que las embestidas que me daba Hans. Mi falda ya estaba toda arrugada al tenerla recogida en mi cintura. Mis piernas comenzaron a sudar y a sentirlas cansadas de tanto estar de pie y con tacos muy altos.  
-Joder, vamos, muévete tu ahora…- Dejó de moverse pero aun tenia su polla dentro de mi. Lo mire y empecé a moverme de adentro hacia fuera con rapidez, mientras Hans golpeaba mis nalgas en seña de que me moviera mas rápido.- ¡Vamos, perra! ¡Eso! ¡Muévete! ¡Aaah!- Empezó a golpear mis nalgas muy fuerte ya que sentía que ardían mucho.  
-¡Ah! ¡Para!- Dije, para que me dejara de golpear.  
-¡Cállate, perra! – Golpeo aún mas fuerte mi nalga derecha. Mordí mi labio y cerré fuertemente mis ojos.- Mierda, ya casi…- susurró al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba mis caderas y me empezó a embestir nuevamente. De apoco fue subiendo su mano derecha por mi abdomen hasta mi pecho y apretó muy fuerte mi pezón derecho.  
-¡Joder, me duele! ¡Solo fóllame!- Me obedeció y me apretó a su cuerpo, follándome muy duro. Mis piernas ya no daban mas y si seguía ahí parado, con estos tremendos tacones, me caería. Moví mi mano hasta mi miembro, el cual moví y a los segundos me corrí, haciendo que manchara la pared de mi semen. Luego de un par de minutos sentí su calido semen dentro de mi. Por fin se había corrido. Siguió con sus embestidas hasta que se vació por completo dentro de mi. Tome su mano en la cual tenía un reloj y vi la hora. Quedaban 7 minutos para el terminó de la jornada de trabajo. Di un ultimo empujo contra su polla haciendo una fricción para apretar su polla y luego deslizarme hacia fuera.  
-Oh…- soltó un suspiro entrecortado al sentir ese movimiento. Me enderece y baje mi falda, arreglándola para que no se viese tan arrugada, me agache y subí mi ropa interior. Di media vuelta mientras me abrochaba los botones de mi blusa y este se sentó en el WC, se veía demasiado cansado. Arregle mis medias y salí del cubículo para ir al bebedero a tomar agua y lavar mis manos.  
-Hey, apúrate, ya casi es hora de salir.- Lo mire por el espejo y este asintió. Acomode nuevamente mi falda y mi cabello antes de salir de ahí.- Yo me voy. Adiós.- Le tire un beso y salí de ahí. Este se podría decir que era un día común para mi. Llegar a trabajar, tener sexo y llegar a casa a descansar.  
**  
Subí las escaleras y fui hasta la pequeña y vieja pieza que rentaba. Por fin había llegado, después de un día cansador de trabajo aburrido y sexo muy doloroso, que apropósito de eso mis nalgas me arden demasiado. No encontraría raro que sus manos estuviesen marcadas en cada nalga. Saque las llaves y las introduje en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y entrando por fin a mi pequeño y solitario ‘hogar’.  
Vivía solo desde que me mude a Londres. Este lugar en donde vivía era como mi hogar, pequeño, viejo y lleno de desconocidos, pero era mi hogar. Sara, de 53 años era la dueña de esta vieja pensión y era como mi madre, ya que ella nunca tuvo hijos y me trataba como si yo fuese uno. Siempre se preocupaba de mi y me daba grandes sermones cuando traía a algún chico a mi habitación. La entendía, solo me quería cuidar.  
Deje las llaves encima de mi mesita de noche y casi de inmediato quite mis tacones. Me estaban matando.  
-Ah…- Solté un gemidito al quitarlos por completo, se sentía tan bien andar sin ellos. Los deje aun lado de la cama, mientras me desabrochaba la falda junto con la blusa y las quite. Saque toda mi ropa interior junto con las medias, quedando completamente desnudo. Necesitaba ya darme un baño, me sentía pegajoso y era realmente asqueroso.  
Luego de darme un baño mire mis nalgas y pude comprobar que efectivamente estaban muy colorada, así que por lo que queda de tarde me pondría un boxer suelto que no me apretase el culo. Fui hasta el mueble y abrí el ultimo cajón, que era en donde tenía ropa de hombre junto con el penúltimo. Me puse una toalla en el pelo y saque unos boxers, un brasier con relleno (que siempre lo usaba), una polera grande y holgada y por ultimo unas calcetas blancas un poco gruesas y largas pero me las usaría por de bajo de la rodilla, un poco arrugadas. Tomé un frasco de crema en mis manos y lo abrí, para luego sentarme en la cama y echarme en los pies y piernas, antes de poner mis calcetas. Igualmente coloque crema en mis brazos, abdomen, cuello y cara. Siempre me colocaba crema para mantener mi piel suave. Mi estomago rugió e hice una mueca. Quería algo distinto para comer, no comida de ‘’casa’’ que hacia Sara, así que tome el celular y marque a la pizzería.  
Termine de hablar con aquella mujer y me acosté en la cama. Con esa ducha me bajo el hambre e igualmente el sueño, así que solo cerré los ojos, no quería quedarme dormido porque es mas que seguro que no despertaría para ir a recibir la pizza. Cerré los ojos y me relaje, mientras pensaba cosas incoherentes y sentía que estaba entre despierto y durmiendo… Recordé lo de hoy en el baño en donde trabajaba. Recordé como me follaba Hans y era tan malditamente excitante que…  
Toc, toc, toc.  
Me sobre salté en la cama y pestañee varias veces.  
Toc, toc, toc.  
Estaban golpeando la puerta. Fui hasta esta y hable.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Louisa, son Sara ¿Pediste una pizza?  
-Ah, si, ya bajo.  
-Okay.  
Mis ojos seguían decaídos, seguía con sueño, pero al recordar la pizza me dio mas hambre que hace un rato.  
Salí de mi cuarto, acordándome que solo andaba con una gran polera y un boxer que no se notaba, pero me da igual. Bajé las escaleras y llegue al pasillo que daba a la puerta, en la que vi de inmediato al chico que venía a dejar la pizza.  
-Hola…- Lo quede mirando, lo conocía de otra parte…  
-Hola, aquí esta su pizza, son 20 dólares.- Habló rápido, aun no me miraba pero al extender la pizza miro mis ojos y luego se quedo pensativo.  
-Harry, ¿Verdad? ¿Eres el chico que me atendió esta mañana en la cafetería?  
-Louisa…  
-Si, soy Louisa…- Desvió la mirada de mis ojos y fue mirando todo mi cuerpo. Mordí mi labio y hable.- ¿Eres algún tipo de acosador o es solo coincidencia que pida una pizza y que justo seas tu?- Miro nuevamente mis ojos, asustado, y tartamudeo.  
-N-no, no, yo… yo trabajo por la mañana sirviendo café y solo dos días a la semana de repartidor por la tarde y este es mi ultimo pedido antes de irme a casa…- Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y de vez en cuando miraba mis piernas.  
-Hmm… bueno, espera un momento, iré por el dinero…- Di media vuelta y moví mis caderas y culo solo para provocarlo. Al estar con esta polera grande no se notaban mis boxers así que dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, busque mi cartera y saque el dinero mas la propina. Baje nuevamente y fui hasta la puerta.  
-Aquí tienes.- Le extendí el dinero y este me paso la pizza- toma.- Le pase la propina mientras acariciaba su mano al pasarle el dinero.- Gracias, y…- Me acerque un poco mas a él y le hable en un susurro excitante.-…quizás nos veamos pronto.- Le guiñé un ojo y cerré la puerta con una sonrisa en mis labios.  
Este chico me estaba interesando mucho y no dejare que se escape de mi.  
**  
Eran las 7:15 de la mañana y no entraba a trabajar hasta las 8:15, así que hoy pasaría nuevamente a tomar un café al local cerca de mi trabajo y aprovecharía de leer un poco. Hoy andaba con un vestido de color verde claro, que en la parte de arriba era ajustado pero abajo era suelto y corto. Andaba con unos tacos con plataforma, no tan grandes. Arriba una blusa y con una chaqueta de jeans que la usaba abierta. Sostuve mi cartera con la mano derecha y abrí la puerta del local, haciendo que una campanita sonara. Camine hasta el mesón y pude ver al chico llamado Harry arreglando algunas cosas mientras me daba la espalda.  
-Hey…- Dije. Este se dio la vuelta rápido y me miro algo nervioso, pero al darse cuenta quien era sonrió de lado.- Me das un café, por favor.- Me guió el ojo y asintió.  
-Puedes ir a tomar asiento, te lo llevare yo.  
-Okay.- Di media vuelta y camine hasta la misma mesa de ayer. Me senté, cruce mis piernas y deje mi bolso encima de la mesa. Hoy pensaba en leer algo pero me interesaba mucho ese chico y quería conocerlo mejor para, quien sabe, llegar a acostarme con él. Mantuve la mirada en el chico que hacia mi café y lo vi salir de ahí y caminar hasta mi.  
-Aquí tienes.- Recibí el café y lo mire mientras daba un sorbo.  
-¿Estas muy ocupado?- Le dije mientras levantaba una ceja.  
-Amm…-Miro para adelante y solo habían unas 6 personas y no se veía que vinieran mas ya que en realidad este local estaba muy cerca de un Starbucks y todos preferían ese local que este.- La verdad es que no…  
-Ven, siéntate…- Le hice un espacio aun lado mío, ya que los asientos eran unos banquitos en donde caía dos personas.- ¿Vives cerca de aquí?  
-Vivo en un departamento algo cerca de aquí ¿Y tu?  
-Vivo a 15 minutos del piso viejo que arriendo, pero trabajo aquí en frente.- Apunté hacia el gran edificio que se encontraba al frente.  
-¿Tienes novio?- Lo mire con las cejas alzadas y tome un sorbo de mi café.  
-No, no tengo novio, ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes novia? ¿O eres gay?- Soltó una risa, cosa que me puso nervioso.  
-No, no tengo novia y no, no soy gay.- Lo dijo en un tono obvio y me dejo pensativo. Si se refería así a los gays era mejor no interesarme por él ¿No?  
-¿Eres homofobico?- Le dije con una voz algo baja, como si estuviese dolido por el tono que ocupo anteriormente.  
-…No, pero digamos que me da igual ese tipo de gente.- No sé a que viene mi humor algo triste a causa de sus palabras, si yo solamente quería sexo con las personas pero me sentía raro.  
-Ah…- Tomé otro sorbo de café y este hablo.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Hmm… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Que estas haciendo Louis…  
-Dime.  
-Tu… ¿Tu te enamorarías de un chico?- Harry levantó una ceja y abrió sus ojos.  
-¿Y ha que viene eso?- Dijo con gracia.  
-Solo es una pregunta…- Me miro a los ojos y hablo.  
-¿Y tu saldrías con una chica?- Levante una ceja y entendí a lo que se refería.  
-Si, ¿Por qué no? Soy muy abierta de mente, Harry.- Harry pestaño varias veces, mirando hacia otro lugar, pero luego corrió la mirada a mis ojos.  
-S-si el c-chico es… l-la verdad es que… Mira, si el chico es muy, pero muy bonito… creo que si… ¡Pero no soy gay! La verdad no se porque me haces estas preguntas estúpidas.- Eso si que me molesto, pero bueno, no iba a comenzar una discusión.  
\- Sabes, se me esta haciendo tarde, nos vemos otro día. Adiós.- Le dije algo molesto, pero quería disimularlo. Me levante viendo Hary con cara de ‘pero que mierda’ y salí del local, sintiendo la mirada de Harry de tras de mi.  
**  
Llegué a la pensión y subí rápido hasta mi cuarto, recibiendo como siempre miradas de las demás chicas y chicos que vivían ahí. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Hoy no había tenido sexo con nadie, incluso tres compañeros me lo pidieron pero no accedí. Estuve todo el día malhumorado y pensativo por lo sucedido en la mañana.  
Desde que empecé a tener esta doble vida no me había detenido a pensar lo que hacía. Me vestía como mujer. Engañaba a las demás personas haciéndoles creer que era Louisa y no Louis. Para ser sincero mi vida como Louis era bastante aburrida. Era muy antisocial y me aislaba de los demás. Louis no era llamativo al contrario de Louisa. Louisa era atrevida y caliente. Siempre andaba llamando la atención por la forma en la que vestía. Louisa era muy solicitada por los hombres y la mayoría de las veces terminaba follando con ellos. Louisa era una puta, aun que no cobraba, solo lo hacía por placer. A pesar que siempre me mostraba como una diva, puta y atrevida, a la que solo le importaba ella, tenía mi lado sensible, el que pocas veces sacaba a relucir y creo que solo mi madre y Sara lo habían visto. Sin Louisa sería otra persona mas del montón y yo no quería eso, quería ser el centro de atención y a la ‘chica’ que quedaran mirando al pasar por sus lados, pero con Louis no lograría nunca eso.  
Toqué mi mejilla y limpie una lagrima. Estaba llorando y mas vale que nadie venga a tocar la puta puerta o tendría que sacar mi lado perra y les gritaría una que otra grosería. Sorbí mi nariz y me senté en la cama. Quite mis tacos, luego la falda, blusa y ropa interior baja. Saque mi pijama que era un short rosa con círculos pequeños blancos y una polera blanca simple con tirantes. Como siempre, me deje el bracier y me puse unas calcetas cortas y blancas. Miré el reloj y aun eran las 7:44. Un viernes, ya casi acostada a las 7:44 era muy raro de mi. A esta hora un viernes estaría arreglándome para salir, pero hoy no, hoy no tenía ánimos de nada.  
Busque mis lentes y el libro que no había tenido tiempo de empezado a leer. Me levante de la cama y los tome de mi bolso para luego caminar de vuelta a mi cama y acomodarme en ella para por fin empezar a leer, pero nuevamente era interrumpido.  
Toc, toc, toc.  
-¿Quién es?- dije con un poco de fastidio.  
-Sara. Abajo hay un chico que te busca, Lou.- Fruncí el ceño y cerré el libro, dejándolo en mi regazo.  
-¿Dijo su nombre?  
-Dice que se llama Harry.- Abrí mis ojos y deje el libro en mi mesita de noche. Me paré y abrí la puerta.  
-¿Dices que se llama Harry?  
-Si, eso me dijo. Sabes que no me gusta que cada semana traigas a chicos hasta tu cuarto para que te acuestes con ellos, Louis  
-Louisa, dime Louisa.- Rodó los ojos y le volví a hablar.- Además que él no viene a tener sexo conmigo, Sara…- Entre cerró los ojos, no me creía.-Sara, te hablo en serio.  
-Okay, entonces solo hablaras con él abajo.  
-Si, lo prometo.  
-Okay, baja.- Salí rápido de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras y no vi a nadie en la puerta, pero al caminar por el pasillo y mirar hacia la sala del lado izquierdo lo vi y a las demás chicas de la pensión aun lado de él coqueteándole a Harry y eso hizo hervir mi sangre y no sabía porque, si Harry no era nada mío. Al entrar a la sala Harry me vio y sonrió, alejándose rápidamente de las chicas y caminando hasta mi. Las demás me quedaron mirando enojadas pero yo solo las ignore.  
-¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Como supiste en donde vivía?- Me cruce de brazos y espere a que hablara.  
-Primero que todo, Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- Rodé mis ojos y sonreí de lado.  
-Ven, vamos arriba.- Sabía que Sara seguía en el segundo piso, esperando a que subiera solo pero estaba seguro que con Harry no pasaría nada así que estaba tranquilo. Lo llevaba de la mano y llegamos hasta arriba. Vi a Sara parada afuera de mi habitación, mirándome y subiendo sus cejas.  
-Hola de nuevo.- Dijo Harry y le sonrió a Sara. Esta lo quedo mirando y luego fue relajando su rostro. Parecía algo contenta y tranquila.  
-Hola.- Empuje un poco a Harry dentro de mi Habitación y le hablé.  
-Ya vuelvo.- Le sonreí y salí, cerrando la puerta. Me pare en frente de Sara y Hable.  
-Te prometo que no tendré sexo con él y sabes que nunca te prometo nada y cuando invito a algún chico no te miento en lo que haré con él y te digo la verdad. No tengo para que mentir si ya me conoces y sabes como soy-Asintió y habló.  
\- El chico tiene una presencia muy agradable y se ve bastante amable y simpático… Deberías de cuidarlo y dejarlo para ti. Chicos como él no se ven todos los días, además que es muy guapo.- Rodé los ojos.  
-Sabes que yo por ahora no estoy en busca de alguna relación estable, Sara.- Dio un paso hacia el lado, lista para irse.  
-Deberías de pensar en lo que te dije, Louisa. Harry vino hasta aquí porque se preocupo por ti, no como los demás que solo te buscan para pasar un rato divertido contigo…- Y se fue. Otra vez me puse a analizar la vida que llevaba. Era una mierda.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y entré a mi habitación.  
-¿Esta todo bien?-Pregunto Harry a penas entré a la habitación.  
-Si, si…- Me senté a un lado de él y le pregunte:  
-¿Le dijiste algo a Sara?- Me miro y levanto una ceja.- Sara es la señora a la que saludaste.  
-Ah, verdad, si me dijo pero se me había olvidado… Si, le dije que te había visto mal en la mañana y por eso te vine a ver…  
-Pero yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada…- Su rostro me decía que no me creía pero no hablo de nuevo.- ¿Como supiste mi rección?  
-Ayer te vine a dejar la pizza, pero no recordé ni le tome mucha importancia en el lugar que vivias, pense que nunca mas nos veríamos.-Soltó una pequeña risa y volvio a hablar.- En la mañana me habías dicho que trabajabas en frente del café en donde trabajo, pues… fui hasta ahí y pregunte por ti pero ya te habías ido así que le pregunte a la secretaria si me podía dar tu dirección ya que no te había visto muy bien en la mañana y quería venir a verte…  
-¿Con que secretaria hablaste?- Hable rápido ya que solo una secretaria llamada Eliana sabía de mi secreto y si habló con otra y ella le dijo algo que no debía, como mi nombre real, se iba todo a la mierda.  
-Creo que se llamaba...- Rasco su nuca y hablo.- Elena, o Elisa, o…  
-¿Eliana?  
-Eso, Eliana… ¿Te molestó que pidiera tu dirección?  
-Da igual, no te preocupes. Pero te repito, estoy bien.  
-No te creo.- Dijo Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Es verdad, yo…- Sentí que algo vibraba y me di cuenta que era mi celular. Me paré y lo busque en mi cartera. Lo tomé y lo lleve a mi oreja.- ¿Aló?  
-Hola, Louisa, soy Andrew.-Me puse un poco nervioso ya que con Andrew también había tenido uno que otro ‘encuentro’. Mire de reojo a Harry y este estaba ojeando mi libro.  
-Andrew, estoy ocupada, además que hoy no quiero hacer… Nada.- Dije un poco dudoso mirando nuevamente a Harry, quien se había interesado mucho por el libro.- Ya sabes de que hablo…  
-No te preocupes, no te llamaba para eso y por lo visto, ¿Estas con alguien?  
-Si, con un amigo… ¿Para que me llamabas?  
-Ah, te cuento. Evan, un gran amigo, va a hacer una gran fiesta y pensé de inmediato en ti cuando Evan me dijo que podía invitar a mas amigos a su fiesta, ¿Vienes?  
-No, sabes, no estoy de ánimos de salir hoy.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Uish… ¿Por qué a todos se les dio por preguntar eso hoy?  
-Yo no se nada, no me preguntes a mi, solo me parece raro que no quieras salir, Lou.- Mire a Harry quien ya había dejado de lado el libro y me estaba mirando a los ojos. Pensé por un momento y hable, aún mirando a Harry.  
-¿Puedo invitar a alguien?  
-Si.  
-Espera un segundo…- Saque el celular de mi oreja y le hable a Harry.-¿Quieres salir a una fiesta?  
-¿Ahora?  
-Si, ahora, ¿Quieres?-Pensó por un momento y asintió  
-Bueno.- Puse el celular de vuelta a mi oreja y le seguí hablando.  
-Andrew, si vamos a ir.  
-Okay, en una hora salgo hacia la pensión.  
-Bueno, bye.  
-Bye.- Cortamos y me levante de la cama.- Iré al baño a arreglarme, si quieres puedes prender el televisor.- Dije mientras corría hacia el mueble de mi ropa y sacaba un montón para ver con que prenda salía.  
**  
-Andrew, ¿Queda muy lejos la casa de tu amigo?-Nos estábamos colocando los cinturones de seguridad mientras Andrew prendía el motor y lo hacía andar.  
-Desde la pensión en la que vives el trayecto es corto, pero desde mi casa hasta la de Evan me queda a casi una hora.- Asentí y mire de reojo a Harry, quien iba mirando por la ventana. Tenía un muy lindo perfil y sus ojos brillaban mas cada vez que algún vehiculo venia en dirección contraria y la luz le daba en los ojos. Los tenía verde. Cuando vino a entregar la pizza los vi bien y son de un verde muy lindo. Harry giro su cabeza y me miro. Desvié la mirada de los ojos de Harry hasta sus labios. Eran gruesos y deseaba probarlos y saber que se sentía tenerlos junto a los míos, pero me calme y saque eso de mis pensamientos. Por ahora no lo haría, sabía que me quedaría con ganas de mas y me refiero a tener sexo y con Harry aun no podría ser. Me giré hacia la ventana y me quede viendo el camino durante todo el trayecto a casa de Evan, amigo de Andrew.  
Bajamos del auto y de inmediato pude escuchar la música proveniente desde la casa que se podría decir que ya había mucha gente. Igualmente había gente afuera de la casa, conversando, fumando, bebiendo y riendo. Un grupo de chicos me llamo la atención ya que me estaban mirando demasiado. Por mucho que me guste el sexo, esos chicos estaban muy tomados, se les notaba, así que desvié la mirada y no les tome importancia. Harry al parecer vio al grupo de chicos y solo paso su brazo por mi cintura y me apego a él con suma delicadeza.  
Andrew volvió con nosotros y caminamos los tres hasta la casa.  
-¿Quieren algo para toma?  
-Yo solo quiero una cerveza.  
-Yo quiero ron.- Harry me miro y levanto las dos cejas, yo solo solté una risita.  
-Okay, ya vuelvo.- Apenas se fue Andrew tome a Harry de las mejillas y le di un beso rápido.  
-¿Y-y eso?- Dijo Harry medio desorientado. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.  
-No lo se, solo tenía ganas de besarte.- Fue asomando una sonrisa en sus labios y ahora el se acerco a besarlos míos. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello. El beso iba lento pero de algún modo me gusto y si no fuera porque Andrew nos molesto hubiese seguido el beso quizás por algunas minutos mas…  
-Aquí tienen.- Nos separamos lentamente y mire con odio a Andrew.  
-Gracias.- Dijo Harry mientras abría su lata.  
-Gracias…-Lo mire furioso, pero este solo sonreía por la situación. Tomé a Harry de la mano y caminamos entre la multitud, hasta en donde habían muchos chicos cantando, saltando y bailando muy seductoramente junto a sus parejas o a simples desconocidos. Quedamos de frente nuevamente con Harry y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Llevé mi vaso con ron hasta en frente de Harry y le hable- Bebe…  
-No, gracias, solo me tomaré esta cerveza.- Lo mire mientras todavía tenia la mano levantada con el vaso de ron. Luego de estar así por unos segundos Harry soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía y rodaba los ojos.- Okay, dame eso.- Tomó mi vaso y se lo fue bebiendo con calma, ya que el ron es muy fuerte y te quema la garganta si lo tomas muy rápido. Algo que este no sabía era que le había puesto un poco menos de la mitad de una pastilla ‘especial’, solo quería que estuviese un poco mas alegre, tampoco lo quería drogar para que hiciera estupideces, lo quería ‘alegre’ y cuerdo. Sonreí de lado al ver que se lo había tomado todo y este me paso el beso vacío. Se lo recibí y lo dejé en una mesita que estaba cerca.  
Los minutos pasaban y cada vez Harry estaba mas alegre y con mas confianza, y precisamente era eso lo que quería lograr. Cada vaso que veíamos lleno sobre alguna mesa lo sacábamos y nos lo tomábamos mientras reíamos como niños pequeños. El alcohol se nos subió a la cabeza y estábamos muy mareados, pero seguíamos ahí, bailando hasta que se me ocurrió algo y sonreí de lado. Tomé la mano de Harry y camine en dirección a las escaleras de la casa del amigo de Andrew.  
-¿P-para donde m-me llevas?- Habló Harry arrastrando cada silaba por lo tan borracho que estaba.  
-¡Solo sígueme!-Grite para que me escuchara mejor. Llegamos a las escaleras y las subimos con lentitud y Harry con complicación pero nos reímos de lo torpes que nos veíamos-¡Shhhhh!- Hice a Harry callar mientras ponía mi dedo índice en mis labios y este me apego a él.- Nos pueden escuchar y si lo hacen nos harán bajar y quiero disfrutar un poco contigo así que ¡shhh!-Le susurre. Bese sus labios al terminar de hablar y me separe de él inmediato para caminar por el pasillo y encontrar alguna habitación desocupada. Desee que la primera puerta que iba abrir estuviese desocupada y así lo fue. Mire bien hacia dentro y no había nadie, así que tome la mano de Harry y nos metimos rápido a esta. Nos besamos y Harry me quería desnudar pero lo paré.  
-Espera…- Lo mire a los ojos y se veía bastante borracho y era un punto a favor.-Ve a la cama y te quitas la ropa.- Le guiñe un ojo y le volví a hablar pero esta vez con mas seducción.- ¿Te gusta el sexo anal?- Lo vi abrir un poco mas de lo normal los ojos y volví a hablar.- ¿Te gusta verdad? Porque ahora tendrás sexo anal conmigo, cariño, ¡Pero! Con mis condiciones…- Mordió su labio inferior y casi corrió hasta la cama, tropezando pero se levanto de inmediato. Se acostó en esta y comenzó a quitar toda la ropa bajo mi atenta mirada. –Tócate.- Le dije ya que estaba completamente desnudo. Me subí a la cama y fui hasta quedar a la altura de su polla, para luego darme la vuelta e ir desabrochando mi blusa. La tiré a un lado y fui refregando mi culo en su polla, la cual ya estaba dura. Me subí un poco la falda y corrí mi ropa interior baja para poder dejar entras la polla de Harry en mi entrada. No me iba a arriesgar a quitar toda mi ropa y que se de cuenta que tengo algo mas en este cuerpo de ‘mujer’. Rosé la punta de su polla con mi entrada y lo mire.  
-Joder, métela ya.- Decía con su ceño fruncido y arrugando las sabanas. Le obedecí y lo fui metiendo dentro de mi. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y mordí mi labio inferior complacido con su polla siendo enterrada lentamente en mi recto. Abrí un poco mis ojos cuando ya casi estaba toda dentro y vi que movió sus manos y las coloco en mis caderas.  
-Solo pondrás tus manos allí, ¿Oíste? No me tocaras otras partes.-Este asintió rápidamente hipnotizado mirando mi culo, con ya toda su polla dentro de mi. Me enderece un poco y Harry mantuvo apretada sus manos a mis caderas con fuerza mientras iba subiendo lentamente con ayuda de Harry, aunque no la necesitara.  
-Dios…- Susurro mas para él pero si lo pude oír muy bien.-… esto es mucho mejor que el sexo normal… agh…- Soltó un gruñido de excitación al final de la oración.  
-¿Mejor que el vaginal? Mmhu, eso es una mierda, es mejor el anal, ¿Verdad que si, cariño?- Me senté con rapidez y fuerza en su polla, haciendo que esta entrara nuevamente por completa.  
-¡Mierda!- Mordió su labio y apretó mis caderas.- Si, bebé, mucho mejor…  
Me empecé a mover con mas rapidez, soltando gemidos agudos que en respuesta Harry me daba nalgadas y soltaba una que otra maldición. Con mi mano derecha estaba agarrando mi polla y demás para que Harry no las sintiera cada vez que bajaba en su polla. Comencé a saltar sobre su polla, recibiendo nalgadas mas fuertes que resonaban por toda la habitación junto con mis gemidos y las maldiciones que ya eran con voz fuerte.  
-Eso, amor, salta sobre la polla de papá…  
-¡Yeah!- Solté un gran gemido mas por lo que había dicho Harry que fue muy excitante.-¡Daddy!  
-Grítame en ingles- Dio un fuerte apretón en una de mis nalgas y siguió hablando.-Grítale a tu Daddy cocas en ingles, baby.  
-Fuck me, Daddy! Hard, please, HARD! – Grite entre gemidos fuertes que hicieron que Harry perdiera la compostura. Me empujo hacia el frente y me puse nervioso ya que podría ver mi polla. Me acomodo y me coloco en cuatro sobre la maca. Las luces estaban apagadas así que era algo que estaba a favor de mi. Se coloco detrás de mi y metió su polla hasta el fondo, haciendo que soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer. Tome mi polla y testículos fuertemente para que Harry no los viera o sino esto se iría a la mierda. Harry me embestía con muchas fuerzas, a pesar de estar con mucho alcohol en la sangre.  
-¡Oh! ¡Mas, mas!- Gritaba. De pronto sentí una sensación de excitación total y había sido Harry, quien ahora estaba pasando a tocar mi próstata con su polla.- ¡Joder, Harry, no pares!- Seguí gritando mientras sentía que me correría en cualquier momento sin haberme tocado la polla para otra cosa que no sea sujetarla. El pre-semen estaba empezando a mojar la palma de mi mano, mientras sentía que Harry aumentaba sus embestidas. No podía creer cuanto estaba durando este chico. Habíamos llegado apenas caminando hasta aquí arriba y ahora no paraba de embestirme.  
-¡Aaaaah! ¡Si! ¡Joder!- Me había corrido en la mano. Moví sigilosamente mi mano para ayudar a que saliera todo mas rápido y limpiarme antes de que Harry se diera cuenta. Por suerte no me había corrido tanto, así que fue muy fácil de limpiar por completo mi mano en las sabanas blancas de la cama del amigo de Andrew.  
Miré hacia atrás y Harry ya no daba mas. Se veía cansando, pero aun seguía embistiéndome con rapidez, pero su rostro lo decía todo, estaba muy cansado.  
-Vamos, cariño, córrete dentro de mi. Lléname de tu semen, bebé.- Miró mis ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, para luego agarrar mis caderas y dar pausadas pero profundas embestidas. Hice fricción con mi recto por varios segundos y luego sentí su calido semen dentro de mi.  
-¡Aaaaghh!- Gimió con su ronca y seductora voz. Nos dejamos de mover y vi como se sentaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente con su boca abierta. Estaba muy sudado y en su frente se podían ver pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de él ya que las debe de tener muy acalambradas por todo el esfuerzo que hizo con sujetar todo el tiempo mis caderas con mucha fuerza. Me enderecé con lentitud, sintiendo mis músculos cansados y me arrastre en cuatro, como un perrito, rápidamente por la cama hasta quedar a un lado de Harry, acostándome y tapando mi cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama. Harry abrió los ojos y lo note muy cansado y con sueño. Este me sonrió levemente y se movió hasta quedar acostado a un lado mio. Cerro sus ojos, paso su brazo por mi cintura pero por encima de las sabanas, pegándome a él. No lo detuve, estaba bastante cansado y además que se sintió muy bien estar cerca de Harry. Y en menos de 5 minutos caímos dormidos.  
**  
-Lou...- Sentí que alguien me llamaba.- Hey, Lou, despierta.- Me acurruque en la cama ya que sentía mucho frío.-¡Louisa!  
-¡Ah!- Me había asustado y pegue un saltito en la cama mientras abría los ojos y veía a un chico en frente de mi.- ¡Pero que mierda te pasa! ¿¡Quien eres!?  
-Amigo del dueño de casa, pero, ¿No te acuerdas de mi?- Alcé una ceja y lo mire fijamente. Realmente su rostro me sonaba pero no sabía a quien. Negué con la cabeza y arregle un poco mi pelo.- Soy Edward, nos hemos acostado dos veces…- Sonrió de lado. Agrande mis ojos y me levante rápidamente de la cama, buscando mi blusa y arreglando mi ropa con la cual me había quedado dormido puesta.- ¿Qué pasa?- Tome mi blusa y la abroche rápidamente, sacudiendo mi falda y sentándome en la cama para poder poner mis zapatos.- ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?  
-¡Cállate y vete de aquí!- Si, lo conocía, pero no era de fiar que se quedara aquí, ya que él sabía mi secreto, pero hace meses atrás tuvimos una discusión y terminamos como enemigos y si seguía aquí le podría decir mi secreto a Harry.  
-¿Por qué, Louis? ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¡Louisa, Imbécil!- Me pare de la cama y este comenzó a reír. Lo empecé a empujar hacia la puerta.  
-¿Por qué no dejamos el rencor de lado y nos vamos a follar a otro lugar, eh? De seguro este idiota no te complació como tu te mereces, bebé.- Camine hasta Harry, dejando a Edward en la puerta.  
-Harry…  
-¿Lo vas a despertar? Deja que se despierte solo, mientras nosotros nos vamos a follar.  
-¡No iré contigo, me iré con él! No lo voy a dejar aquí…-Dije alterado, pero no grite.  
-¿Y tu desde cuando que te preocupas por las personas con las que follas? – Lo mire unos segundos y luego otros segundos mas a Harry.  
-Desde ahora…- Toque su cabello con cuidado y con tan solo hacer eso fue despertando. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, dejando ver ese color esmeralda tan precioso que tenía en ellos. Me miro por unos segundos y seguí acariciando su cabello.  
-¿Hmm?- Aclaró un poco su voz y volvió a hablar.-¿Qué pasa?- Habló con su voz ronca y seductora. Mordí mi labio inferior y acaricie su mejilla.  
\- Tenemos que irnos, levántate.- Asintió lentamente y se estiró en la cama.  
-Hum, a la mierda.- Miré hacía la puerta y vi que caminaba fuerza del marco de la puerta hacia quien sabe donde.  
**  
Salimos de la casa del amigo de Andrew y un fuerte viento nos azoto la cara y a mi en todo el cuerpo ya que solo andaba con una falda y una blusa. Mire a Harry de reojo y vi que se estaba sacando su sudadera.  
-Toma.- Lo miré, tome su sudadera y me la puse mientras le sonreía de lado.  
-Gracias.  
Caminamos en silencio hasta que Harry hizo parar un taxi. Nos subimos rápidamente y sentimos la tibia temperatura del taxi en nuestro cuerpo que lentamente fue calentando.  
El auto estaba doblando en la esquina en la cual podía ver la pensión en la que vivía, asi que mire a Harry y este me regalo una sonrisa. Le indique al chofer en donde tenía que parar y me despedí de Harry.  
-La pase muy bien…- Dijo Harry. Sonreímos y creo haberme puesto rojo, cosa que casi nunca lo hacía al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, es mas, podría jurar que es la primera vez que me pongo rojo al recordar algo así. Harry acaricio mi mejilla para luego acariciar mi mentón y besar tímidamente mis labios, como si sintiera miedo a mi reacción, pero yo solo me deje y lo bese de igual manera. Puse mi mano en su pecho, sintiéndolo tibio y me dieron ganas de tenerlo sobre mi, fallándome con fuerzas y sintiendo su calor. Pero paré el beso, ya que si seguíamos mi polla iba a despertar. Nos miramos a los ojos y Harry dejo un ultimo y pequeño beso en mis labios.  
-Nos vemos pronto, Louisa, cuídate.-Asentí y abrí la puerta sintiendo nuevamente el aire frío de la mañana. Cerré la puerta y le module con mis labios un ‘Bye’ para luego caminar por detrás del auto mientras me quedaba viendo como partía y doblaba en la esquina.  
***  
Hoy era lunes y por cosas de la empresa en la que trabajaba cambiaron mi turno por esta semana a la de la tarde. Habían pasado 4 semanas desde que Harry y yo fuimos a aquella fiesta e igualmente han pasado 4 semanas desde que no me he acostado con nadie, pero ayer si lo hice y esta vez me sentí… ¿Mal? Ese tipo de sentimiento que tienes cuando estas en una relación y sientes culpa por acostarte con otra persona. No sabía el porque pero me sentía así. Con Harry nos seguíamos viendo y hasta fue a la pensión en donde vivo y vimos unas películas, bueno y aparte de eso, Harry quería tener sexo conmigo, la verdad es que me había puesto muy nervioso y le mentí, diciendo que tenía una infección vaginal y lo bueno es que me creyó y luego de eso le hice sexo oral.  
Iba caminando al café en donde trabaja Harry, aun que ya era medio día, pero hacía mucho frío, perfecto para tomar un café caliente. Llegué al local y abrí la puerta, haciendo que ese rico aroma a café entrara por mis fosas nasales. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y mire a la caja. Sonreí de lado al ver a Harry de espaldas limpiando una repisa de madera. Camine hasta él y tosí para llamar su atención y este se dio rápidamente la vuelta y sonrió al darse cuenta quien era.  
-Louisa, pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.-Dijo sin parar de mirar mis ojos. Este chico estaba logrando que siempre que miraba mis ojos me colocara nervioso.  
-E-es que por esta semana cambiaron mi turno y me toca ir de tarde, o sea, entro a las 13:00 y salgo a las 22:00.- Hizo una mueca con su labio y hablo.  
-Justo hoy quería invitarte a mi departamento a ver algunas películas y comer pizzas.  
-Pero de todos modos me puedo pasar a tu departamento…  
-No, de seguro saldrás de tu trabajo muy cansada, así que lo dejamos para la próxima semana, ¿Bueno?  
-¿Y si vienes a la pensión?-Harry lo pensó por un momento y entre cerró sus ojos. Mordí mi labio inferior y lo mire suplicante. Realmente quería estar con él un rato a solas.  
-Hmm… bueno, te llamaré a las 22:30, ¿Te parece?- Sonreí de lado y mordí mi labio mientras Harry bajaba sus ojos a estos.  
-Bueno, te espero…  
-Okay… ¡Ah! Tu café.- Reí tontamente mientras bajaba la mirada, algo avergonzado, y Harry partió ha hacer mi café, el que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer.  
No sabía que pasaría cuando Harry se diera cuenta de mi secreto, no quería decirle aun, ya que no sabía si esto iba enserio o solo seguiríamos como ‘Amigo con derecho’ pero la verdad era que cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry los nervios aparecían, y es que Harry tenía una mirada muy penetrante y algo misteriosa. Causaba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera cada vez que me hablaba con su voz profunda y ronca. Su cuerpo era grande y si bien no era muy musculoso, tenía hombros anchos y manos grandes que me hacían querer montarlo y que con sus manos tocara y apretara mi culo. Harry era un chico muy atractivo y caliente, pero a la misma vez podía ser un chico muy tierno, romántico y atento, cosa que me di cuenta en nuestras salidas al parque, a la pensión o a su departamento. Harry era muy caballero conmigo y eso lo he apreciado mucho de su parte.  
Durante el día de trabajo dos de mis compañeros se acercaron a mi para tener sexo, pero les dije que no, ya no era lo mismo y por mi cabeza pasaban varios motivos del porque me sentí culpable la ultima vez que tuve sexo con un chico. Pero no quería tomarle importancia porque quizás solo era un sentimiento de momento. Quizás este sentimiento pase y todo vuelva a como era antes, pero lo extraño es que este sentimiento me gusta y por dentro al mismo tiempo lo amo y lo odio. Si, quizás sienta otra cosa mas que amistad por Harry.  
Estaba llegando a casa cuando mi celular sonó. Lo saque perezosamente del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo coloque en mi oído  
-¿Aló?- Dije mientras metía la llave dentro de la cerradura.  
-¡Louisa, soy Harry!-Dijo Harry con entusiasmo mientras entraba a la pensión y cerraba la puerta tras de mi para luego camine por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.  
-¡Ah, hola, Harry!  
-¡Hola! ¿Ya estas en la pensión?  
-Si, recién llegué, ¿Vendrás, verdad?- Dije algo dudosa, no quería sonar tan necesitada aunque realmente quería verlo.  
-¡Si! Para eso te llamaba, para saber si ya habías llegado. Saldré de inmediato y tomare un taxi para llegar mas rápido.  
-Okay, te espero.  
-Bueno, bye.  
-Bye.- Cortamos.  
Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me saque la ropa rápidamente para ir a darme una ducha rápida. Luego de salir del baño me puse un short que ocupaba como pijama y encima una sudadera gris que la compre a dos meses de mudarme aquí ya que fui a ver a mi madre y tenía que ir vestido como… hombre. Luego de esa vez no la he ido a ver nunca mas y la sudadera ahora la ocupo solo para dormir. Me peine un poco el pelo y me delineé un poco los ojos con un lápiz delineador para que no quedara tan cargado como cuando ocupo el delineador líquido. Me coloque unas calcetas holgadas y obviamente llevaba puesto un bracier con relleno. Mientras terminaba de colocar las calcetas escuche que alguien toco la puerta.  
-¿Si?  
-Harry te busca, esta abajo.- Me mire nuevamente en el espejo y hable.  
-Dile que suba, por favor.  
-Bueno.- Después de hablar con Sara fui directo hasta el reproductor de dvd y lo conecte al televisor mientras prendía este.  
Toc toc toc.  
La puerta sonó y de un momento a otro sentí unas cosquillas en mi estomago.  
-Diablo…- Susurré. Me había puesto muy nervioso. Solté un gran suspiro y fui hasta la puerta. La abrí y ahí estaba Harry sonriéndome y elevando las pizzas para que las mirara. Solté una pequeña risa y le abrí la puerta. Harry entro y dejo las pizzas en mi mesita de noche.  
-¿Cómo estas?- Hablo Harry sentándose en la cama. Me quede viéndolo por un momento y camine hasta sentarme justo a él.  
-B-bien…-Harry paso su brazo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura y se acerco a mi, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.  
-Estaba ansioso por verte, Louisa.- Nos miramos a los ojos y este se acerco a mi rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos. Nos besamos lento mientras Harry fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi sudadera y acaricio mi vientre y cintura. Esa acción hizo que temblara de nervios pero su taco era tan suave que solo deseaba pasar días enteros bajo de sus grandes manos mientras acaricia todo mi cuerpo. De pronto la mano de Harry comenzó a bajar y realmente me asuste y pegué un saltito, sujetando su mano rápidamente y parando el beso.  
-Hum... ¿P-por qué no vas a colocas la película mientras voy a buscar algo para partir la pizza?- Elevó levemente una ceja y asintió.  
**  
La película iba mas o menos por la mitad y nosotros nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos, pero esta vez fue con mucho mas entusiasmo. Harry comenzó a acariciar mi culo mientras yo tocaba su polla por encima de su pantalón. Nos dejamos de besar y fui bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello mientras le dejaba húmedos besos. Al no poder bajar mas con mis besos por la chaqueta que estaba usando Harry, me moví hasta quedar entre sus piernas y fui desabrochando lentamente el botón de su pantalón. Lo mire a los ojos, no despegué mi vista de la suya y este solo mordía su labio con fuerzas mientras hacía puños en sus manos. Luego de desabrochar por completo su pantalón lo baje solo un poco para que quedara a la vista su ahora notoria erección que tenía por debajo de esos delgados boxers que llevaba. Mordí mi labio inferior y ladeé una sonrisa mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su erección y la apreté  
-¡Ah!- Gimió con su voz ronca. Abrió levemente su boca, sintiéndose de un momento a otro con falta de aire y sonreí por eso. Moví mi mano de arriba hacía abajo, por todo el largo de tu polla y esta vez Harry soltó un gemido entre cortado mientras cerraba sus ojo. Lo hice un par de veces mas hasta que subí mis manos hasta el elástico del boxer y los empecé a bajar con lentitud mientras observaba su reacción. Mientras iba bajando su boxer e iba por la mitad, su polla salió de estos con rapidez cosa que me causo gracias pero a la vez ya quería meterlo dentro de mi boca y saborear su polla. Y sin pensarlo mas lo hice, la metí toda en mi boca sintiendo su cabeza en mi garganta y escuchando a Harry soltar otro gemido mas fuerte. Me faltó el aire así que la saque y mientras lo hacía fui succionando hasta que la saque por completa de mi boca con un sonidito húmedo.- Joder, cómeme la polla, vamos…- Dijo Harry mientras agarraba mi cabello con poca fuerza. Mordía mi labio inferior al miso tiempo en el cual comenzaba a mover tu polla de arriba hacia abajo. Escuche nuevamente su respiración agitada y metí nuevamente su polla en mi boca. Esta vez la fui moviendo con mi mano a la vez en la que lo metía y sacaba de mi boca, succionando con fuerzas y como siempre mirando a Harry para ver su expresión. Pase mi lengua por la cabeza de su polla y la metí nuevamente a mi boca, escuchando sus gemidos que me estaban poniendo caliente. En un momento, de lo tan concentrado que estaba lamiendo y succionando la polla de Harry, este saco su mano de mi cabello y fue tocando mi espalda. Estaba conciente de eso, pero luego fue acercando su mano a mi pecho y paso a rozarlo pero reaccione y le quite la mano de un golpe.  
-¿Q-que haces?- Pregunte aparentando enojo pero en realidad estaba nervioso y asustado.  
-Pu-pues te quiero tocar…- Dijo con su respiración algo agitada mientras levantaba una ceja como si fuese obvio.  
-Pues no lo hagas.- Me agache para empezar nuevamente a lamer su polla pero este me paro con una mano en mi hombro.  
-No, no, no, espera, ¿Como que no te puedo tocar?- Me miro serio y con algo de enojo.- ¿Sabes? En todo el tiempo en el que hemos salido no me has dejado que te toque y solo tu me has tocado  
-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de aquella noche en la que tuvimos sexo?-Lo mire con algo de enojo. Me enderece y me senté aun estando de rodillas frente a él.  
-Solo esa vez y además estaba ebrio y no me acuerdo de casi nada.  
-Ya sabes porque no podemos tener sexo, tengo una infección vaginal…  
-Si, vaginal, pero no en tus pechos, o ¿Si? O acaso ahora también tienes infección en tus pechos? – Dijo riendo. Baje la mirada y la sentí nublada junto con un gran nudo en la garganta. Si supiera la verdad… si supiera que lo que mas quiero es disfrutar como se debe con él pero no puedo…  
-Ándate…- Dije apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como de mi ojo derecho caía un lagrima que fue retirada rápidamente por mi.  
-¿Que?  
-¡Que te vayas, idiota!- Me levante de mi cama y fui hasta la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Lo miré desde la puerta con mis ojos brillosos y este solo me miraba hasta que soltó un suspiro y se paró de la cama, acomodando su ropa, tomó su chaqueta y camino hasta la puerta. Baje la mirada, no quería que me viera de cerca porque de seguro tenía mis ojos negros con el poco pero suficiente maquillaje que me había puesto en los ojos. Pasó por mi lado, se detuvo pero al darse cuenta que no subiría mi cabeza para mirarlo se fue y cerré con fuerzas la puerta, para luego comenzar con mi estúpido llanto.  
Narra Sara (dueña de la pensión)  
Mientras estaba en frente de la gran chimenea de la sala, leyendo un libro escuche un grito que venía de arriba y pude deducir rápidamente de quien se trataba: Louis.  
Baje mis lentes y dejé el libro en el posa brazo del gran sillón negro. Me quede en silencio hasta que escuche un fuerte portazo. Me paré del sillón y fui hasta el pasillo. De seguro algo había pasado entre Louis y Harry y estaba pensando en lo peor. Quizás Harry se dio cuenta de su secreto y reacciono mal. Llegue al pasillo y vi a Harry bajando rápidamente las escaleras  
-Harry.- Le hable. Este levanto la mirada y pude ver que no estaba enojado, quizás molesto o hasta con algo de tristeza en su mirada, pero enojado no estaba. Me sonrió pero pude ver que no era una sonrisa de verdad.  
-Hola, Sara. ¿Esta abierta la puerta?  
-Amm si, pero… ¿Qué paso, Harry? Escuche que alguien grito y luego un fuerte portazo- Bajó la mirada por un segundo y la volvió a subir.  
-Nada…- Negó mientras cerraba por un momento sus ojos.- Nos vemos otro día, Adiós.  
-No, espera. Quiero conversar contigo.- Lo pensó por un momento y asintió.  
-Okay.- Dijo casi en un susurro.  
-Ven, acompáñame.-Caminamos con calma hasta los grandes sillones.- Siéntate ahí.- Apunte al sillón que estaba en frente del mío. Me puse los lentes y lo mire.-¿No me dirás que fue lo que paso, verdad?- Dije con voz suave.  
-No, Sara. ¿Sabes? Es mejor que me vaya.- Dijo, parándose del sillón, pero tome su mano.  
-Escúchame, Harry. No se que te habrá dicho Louisa. No sé por que habrán discutido, pero debes tener claro que si hizo algo que te molesto o solamente no entiendes, tienes que pensar el porque lo hizo. Todo tiene un ‘por que’. Por favor, compréndela…- Me miraba a los ojos y los cerró con fuerzas.  
-I-ire a despedirme de ella… con permiso.- Camino fuera de la sala y lo perdí de vista al momento de subir las escaleras.  
¿Qué habrá pasado?  
-Harry, entiende a Louis por favor. No lo hagas sufrir…- Susurre para mi misma, angustiada.  
Narra Louisa  
Desde que Harry se fue de mi habitación no he dejado de llorar como un estúpido. Me encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, con la espalda pegada a esta, con mis piernas recogidas y abrazándolas. Mis ojos los sentía pesados y solo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se fue. Había llorado con tanta desesperación que mi rostro lo sentía adolorido y lleno de lagrimas. Mi cabello estaba desordenado por tirarlo de tanta rabia que tenia.  
Sentía rabia de mi mismo. Rabia de la puta vida falsa que había creado y que creí que me haría tan feliz. Quizás por un momento, solo por un momento me sentí feliz siendo una puta mujer, pero solo fue por un jodido momento. Me engañaba a mi mismo fingiendo que todo esto me hacia feliz, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario a la felicidad. Me quede pensando un momento algo que jamás haría pero que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de decirlo. ¿Y si le digo la verdad? Algún día de todos modos se enteraría. Se que nos volveremos a hablar, así que prefiero perderlo ahora, a que cuando este aun mas enamorado de él de lo que ya estoy…  
Seguía soltando pequeños sollozos, pero al sentir que tocaban despacio la puerta mis sollozos pararon. ¿Quién era? De seguro era Sara para preguntar sobre lo ocurrido con Harry, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. No justo ahora. Seguí en mi posición pero sin hacer ruido. Pase mis manos por mi rostro, quitando las lagrimas y sentí otros golpecitos mas.  
-Louisa, soy Harry, ¿Podemos hablar por favor?- Harry…Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Le iba a decir? ¿Y si me golpea por ser un chico vestido de mujer? Me pare del suelo y acomode mi ropa. Pase una mano por mi cabello, arreglándolo y camine hasta la puerta. La abrí lentamente y deje ver una mitad de mi.  
-¿Que quieres?- Pregunte con una estúpida voz gangosa.  
-¿Ha-as estado llorando?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño en tono de tristeza al igual que su voz. Se veía apenado. Solté un suspiro y asentí, mirando hacia el suelo.  
-Pasa.- Di pequeños pasos hacia atrás, dejándolo pasar. Estaba decidido. Le iba a decir toda la verdad.  
Caminó y se colocó a un lado de la cama. Lo seguí y me puse en frente de él. Harry era muy alto, así que lo mire hacia arriba, con nerviosismo ante lo que le iba a decir. Soltó un suspiro y habló.  
-Louisa, yo…- Pero no lo iba a dejar hablar…  
-Harry, escúchame. Te tengo que decir algo.  
-Primero déjame decir lo qu…  
-Harry.- Hablé con un tono de voz mas fuerte.- Es algo importante para mi.  
Me miro expectante y con curiosidad de saber que era lo tan importante que le tenia que decir.  
-¿Qué cosa, Louisa?- Dijo con calma, dándose cuenta de mi miedo.  
-Primero… tienes que saber que esto no es fácil de decir, Harry, y que… q-que ojala algún día me puedas perdonar.- Dije con un nudo en la garganta. Una lagrima calló, pero fue removida con la mano de Harry. Solté un sollozo y mire hacia el suelo.- Hubiese deseado que todo esto fuese diferente, conocerte en otro momento… mas adecuado.- Lo mire a los ojos y este me miraba con tristeza.  
-Louisa…- Dijo Harry.  
-Harry, yo... yo te mentí.- Harry me seguía mirando pero ahora estaba mucho mas confundido que en un principio.  
-¿En que me mentiste, Louisa? No estoy entendiendo nada.- Dijo calmado.  
-En mi, en lo que soy, en mi imagen, en mi cuerpo… en mi nombre.- Dije alterado al comenzar a hablar, pero al ultimo me contraje y lo dije muy calmado.  
-¿En tu nombre? ¿No te llamas Louisa?- Si tan solo le estuviese mintiendo en mi nombre todo seria mejor… pero la historia es otra.  
-No solo en eso, Harry. Te mentí en todo lo que ves en mi.- Abrí mis brazos y Harry me observaba sin entender nada.  
-Louisa, de verdad no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Te puedes explicar mejor?- Dijo ya alterado.  
-¡No me llamo Louisa, me llamo Louis y soy un hombre!- Su cara de no entender nada paso a una sin expresión alguna.  
-¿Q-que?- Dijo aun sin tener ninguna expresión en su cara. Un gran nudo se me formo en la garganta, sabiendo desde ya que si hablaba, mi voz saldría muy temblorosa.  
-S-soy hombre, Harry.- Dije a punto de llorar.- Te he mentido todo este tiempo con que era una chica, pero soy una chico. ¿Te das cuenta ahora de la razón por la cual no dejaba que me tocaras abajo ni mis pechos? ¡Es porque no tengo, solo tengo un pene!- Se veía muy perturbado, con sus ojos grandes y mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.  
-¿E-estas bromeando, verdad?  
-Es lo que mas quiero, Harry… Me gustas.-Dije soltando un sollozo. Harry me miro y no alejo su mirada en mi.- Me gustas mucho, Harry, y no sabes cuanto daría porque fuese una mujer de verdad para estar contigo como debe ser.- No aguante mas y solté un fuerte llanto. Puse mis manos en mi rostro, ocultando mi cara para que Harry no la viera.- Perdóname…- Dije entre sollozos, para luego escuchar la puerta cerrar. Quite mis manos y no vi a Harry.  
Se había ido.  
Un mes después.  
Seguía en mi empleo de siempre, pero ahora con un cambio.  
Desde esa vez que Harry se fue de mi habitación no había dejado de pensar en él. Lloraba cada noche por haberlo perdido. No había ido a la cafetería por miedo y vergüenza, pero de seguro el siente aun mas vergüenza y asco al saber que se acostó y estuvo saliendo todo este tiempo con un hombre y no con una linda mujer.  
Hoy me había levantado con ánimos de hacer algo, no sabía que era ese algo, pero al ir caminando hacia mi trabajo y ver la cafetería en la cual supongo que aun trabaja Harry, tuve unas tremendas ganas de ir y poder verlos por fin después de un puto mes.  
Camine con rapidez hasta el café y antes de entrar arregle mi cabello, ropa y entre con timidez. Entre mientras iba sujetando mi mochila negra con las dos manos. Mire hacia la caja y me estremecí al ver a un chico ruloso escribiendo algo en un papelito. Me quede inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada. Se veía tan bien, tan guapo y sexy como era. Camine a paso lento hasta la caja en la cual pare, tragué saliva y hable.  
-M-me da un café con leche, por favor.- Dije con voz temblorosa.  
-En seguida. Son $2,55 ¿Su nombre?- Dijo sin mirarme apretando botones en la caja.  
-Louis, Louis Tomlinson.- Al decir mi nombre este paró en seguida de teclear numero y me miro rápidamente.  
-¿L-louis?- Me miro de pies a cabeza. Como les dije, ahora había un pequeño o mas bien un gran cambio en mi. Ya no vestía de mujer, ahora vestía de hombre. Acorte mi cabello, pero aun así conserve mi flequillo que ahora era mas corto. Usaba sudaderas y jeans ajustados con zapatillas.  
-Supongo que ya me reconociste…- Dije bajando un poco la mirada y mordiendo mi labio inferior.  
-E-estas… estas cambiada, digo, cambiado… perdón.- Harry también bajo la mirada y yo la subí.  
-¿Aun sigues enojado, verdad?- Le dije con calma y algo asustado por su posible respuesta.  
-¿Sabes? No ha estado muy bueno el día y mi jefe no esta ¿Por qué no nos sentamos al fondo, tomamos café y conversamos?- Me miro a los ojos, viendo algo de esperanza a que por lo menos me perdonara. Asentí y espere a que hiciera los dos cafés. Termino de prepararlos, salio de la caja y caminamos hasta la mesa mas aislada de la poca gente que había en el local.  
La verdad es que me encontraba bastante nervioso y trate de disimularlo, pero fallaba en el intento, ya que el labio inferior me comenzó a temblar vergonzosamente. Maldecí para mi mismo y me mordí el labio para tratar de calmarlo.  
-Siéntate aquí.- Dijo Harry.  
-Okay.-Dije con suavidad. Me senté en la silla y justo a un lado de mi se sentó Harry, dejando un café en frente de mi y el suyo en su mano. Lo mire indiscretamente, mientras bebía de mi café y lo vi muy relajado tomando del suyo. Corrí la mirada hacia en frente y deje mi café sobre la mesita.  
-Harry.- Lo llame con timidez. Harry me miró y dejo su café sobre la mesa.- Harry, yo… te quería pedir perdón. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal, lo sé, y me arrepiento de no haberte dicho desde un principio sobre mi real identidad. Por favor, discúlpame por todo esto…  
-Louis, la verdad es que esa era tu vida, no tengo que disculparte de nada, no es como si me ocultaras eso para burlarte de mi, o ¿Si?- Negué, mientras lo seguía mirando.- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Si bien, cuando me lo dijiste quede en shock, ¿Y quien no lo estaría? Si el papel de mujer lo hacías muy bien.- Soltó una pequeña risita, al igual que yo y siguió hablando.- Luego cuando llegue a casa no deje de pensar en lo que me habías dicho. Al principio me negaba a creerlo, ya que no paresias hombre para nada, pero luego junte las piezas del puzzle y me di cuenta que habían muchas cosas que no cuadraban y pues… lo asumí. Asumí el hecho de que estuve saliendo con un chico todo este tiempo, con el cual me acosté una vez…  
-Harry…- Dije quejándome con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. No quería oír eso.  
-Con el que también me basaba múltiples veces y me hacia unas mamadas extraordinarias…  
-¡Harry!- Dije avergonzado, mirando a todos lados por si alguien había escuchado algo. Harry rió cosa que me contagió y terminamos riéndonos los dos.  
-¿Louis?- Dijo Harry cuando ya habíamos parado de reír.  
-¿Hmm?- Dije, tomando de mi café.  
-¿Te acuerdas de lo que me preguntaste hace algún tiempo aquí mismo?- Lo mire y negué con la cabeza. Realmente no me acordaba.  
-No, perdón…- Soltó un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba hacia al frente.  
-Me preguntaste que si yo me enamoraría de un chico…- Así que eso era.- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?- Asentí con lentitud mientras lo observaba. Este seguía mirando hacia al frente, pero al acomodarse en su asiento miró mis ojos.-¿Y te acuerdas de mi respuesta? – Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte al saber a que quería llegar. Jugué con mis manos y asentí.  
-T-tu respondiste q-que si ese chico era muy, muy bonito… quizás… quizás tendrías algo con él.-Dije sin despegar mis ojos de él. Sonrió de lado y habló.  
\- Adivina, Louis.  
-¿Q-que?- Dije nervioso.  
-Justamente tú eres ese chico muy, muy bonito del cual me podría enamorar.  
-Ha-harry…  
-Pero que digo ‘podría’…- Soltó otra risita y tomo mi mano.-… yo ya lo estoy.


End file.
